


Late In The Night

by The_Anwarrior



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: But that’s okay, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It’s really just dialogue, Late Night Conversations, because why not, life is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: Late night talks are the best...





	Late In The Night

Suvi’s blue eyes bolted over to the sleeping beauty beside her. She contemplated ways she could entertain herself without waking Sara, but it was a doomed cause. Sleep was playing tricks with Suvi and Suvi wasn’t so fond of losing sleep. Nevertheless, she needed a way to bide her time until she felt sleepy enough to drift off.

“Sara?” It came as a whisper at first, though grew into a rather vocal question. “Sara.”

Following a long intake of air, Ryder shifted under the covers and semi-consciously acknowledged Suvi’s voice. “Hmm?”

“Are you awake?” The redhead’s voice shriveled back down into more of a loud whisper.

“No.”

“But- ugh.” Suvi sighed. “But Sara, I can't sleep.”

With eyes still closed, the blonde discovered the perfect method to please both parties. “Here, watch. I’ll show you how.” She murmured, nearly drifting back off into a slumber.

Doctor Anwar conjured up the best plan to wake up her partner for good. She took her currently best asset to her advantage and milked it for all it was worth. “Ugh,” She sighed overdramatically. “My broken arm sure doesn’t want me to sleep right now.” It didn’t make any sense, of course, but all Suvi had to do was mention a minor injury and Sara felt guilty enough to be all ears.

Ryder sighed and rolled back over to face the redhead. She knew Suvi was using her arm as an excuse to get her attention, but she didn’t mind. Sara felt pained to know Suvi even had an excuse to begin with. The blonde sat up and and flashed Suvi a weak and groggy smile.

Thirty minutes later, Suvi found herself giggling. She took another sip of her wine before speaking back up. “Okay, okay. Most embarrassing moment.”

Sara hissed through her teeth while thinking back in time. “Okay, I remember.” Ryder grunted at the memory and visibly grimaced. She took a gulp of wine to prepare herself to tell the story. “It was New Year’s Eve right? I was only seventeen at the time and we had a party to go to- one of those fancy, upscale parties.”

Suvi nursed her wine while completely invested in Sara’s story. It had to be a good one, knowing Sara wasn’t easily embarrassed.

“It was my Mom’s boss’ Party. Well the boss had some hellion children who were only a couple years older than me and Scott. So while all the adults were occupied downstairs, us four kids went upstairs and had a party of our own. To make a long story short, I was suckered into taking seven shots of whiskey.”

The redhead’s eyes grew in size accompanied by a small gasp. “Oh my gosh, Sara!”

Ryder took the pause for a sip of wine and continued. “Yeah, and for my size, that’s a lot. Well I was super snoggered and the time came to go downstairs and join the countdown. I had to act completely normal, as if I didn’t even know what alcohol was. Scott tried to help a bit, but do you know how hard it is to act sober when you’re not? Anyways, we’re all counting down and right as the countdown finished and everyone was yelling, I threw up on my mom’s boss’s shoes.”

“Sara!” Suvi covered her mouth with a hand, though she could hide the obvious grin.

“That’s not even the worst part.” Ryder claimed as she held up a hand. “Me, being completely hammered and just wanting to help, I decided to try to clean up my mess with- with my shirt.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“So I literally took off my shirt and tried to wipe up... _it_. My Mom was mortified. They never ungrounded me after that.” Ryder chuckled and took a sip of her wine while waiting to hear an earful from the ever-so-graceful Doctor Anwar.

“You are such a bad girl, Sara Ryder.” Suvi shook her head and smiled. “What am I to do with you?”

“I am.” Sara confessed. “I’m so bad, I’m out of control. I should be punished.”

Suvi seemed as though she was considering playing along, though Ryder didn’t want her to feel guilty- with one of Suvi’s arms  constricted, it made intimacy more complicated than necessary. Sara quickly moved in to return Suvi’s question. “What about you, most embarrassing moment?”

The redhead leaned back against the headboard and turned back another sip of her drink. “Mm, that’s easy. It was while I was here, in Andromeda.”

“Oh, a recent one.” Sara simpered and studied her wife’s glowing cheeks.

“It was the moment you all thought I was hurt but…” Suvi cut herself short in a bid to contain any extra embarrassment. She settled for offering a sultry smile and a longing gaze.

Ryder picked up on the look rather quickly and felt the need to finish Suvi’s story for her. “But really you were just having a really loud orgasm.” Ryder arched a single eyebrow and flashed the same smile her wife did. “I have a question.”

Suvi scoffed as she finished up the rest of her beverage. “I know exactly what you’re going to ask me.” She looked to the blonde sat in front of her, noticing her curious smile and eager eyes. Suvi knew Ryder wanted to know more. “You want to know what I was thinking about.”

“Enlighten me.” Sara’s grin had grown wider.

It took a moment for Suvi to garner the composure and confidence to share her fantasies aloud. “You want to know?” She offered with barely a hint of a smile.

“Truly.” Ryder grinned.

The redhead wet her lips and grinned. Unable to make eye contact with her lover, she looked down to her lap. She chuckled a bit, laughing at her own unease. “The first time I saw your tattoo, it burned into my mind and remained there for weeks. The day after I saw it, Cora sent me to your room and I walked in to see you doing yoga. Gray leggings, black compression top. Damn you looked so sexy that day. I had imagined that little visit ended a bit differently than it really did.”

Smile still in place, Ryder’s brows snapped together as she put forward her confusion. “ _ That’s  _ what you thought about? That was nearly three years ago, I’m surprised you even remember that.”

“I couldn’t forget that even if I wanted to.” Suvi softly said.

After a moment’s pause, Sara gave her wife a once-over. She shifted over next to Suvi and lied back. “Some day, I’m going to want to hear how that visit ended in your mind.”

The redhead casually leaned back next to her partner and rested her head on Sara’s shoulder. “I’d be happy to tell it.”

Sara ran her fingers through the vermilion locks of her lover and embraced the moment of comforting silence they traded. She thought about her time in Andromeda and how much has changed throughout. Her life had flipped completely, evolving herself as a stronger woman. She had gotten to know herself better and love herself on a deeper level. It had taken 600 years and a new galaxy, but she found love within herself. 

Sara’s relationship with Suvi had taught her so much. She often wondered how anyone could love her so dearly, much less someone like Suvi. Perhaps if a woman of Suvi’s caliber could find good in her, there was good yet to be found within her. Suvi taught her to dig deeper, to love fully and wholly without question. Ryder found reasons to love herself through her love in her wife. 

“Do you ever regret it?” Ryder asked. “The whole Andromeda snafu?” She twirled reddened strands between her fingers and grew more curious with each silent beat.

The redhead paused with a hum in thought. “No. I couldn’t possibly.” She answered. “My life didn’t begin until I got here. My life beforehand was all preparation. Now I’m here, living every scientist’s dream. Plus,” she added. “I met my wife here. How could I regret that?”

It was a good answer. Ryder had seen the way Suvi adapted so quickly into the new environment of the galaxy. She watched Suvi snap from timid and hesitant to calm and confident in her work.

“What about you?” Suvi investigated. “Any regrets from your side?”

Ryder thought it to be an interesting question. In truth, she hadn’t though much into it. She accepted her hand as it was dealt and that was that, plain and simple. She refrained from comparing her old life to her new one, knowing it wasn’t fair or that it even mattered. What happened has happened and there was no reason to dwell on it- unless there was.

Being named the Pathfinder, Sara handled her fair share of chaos. Much of her work came as a terror. On active duty, Sara was too busy or distracted to notice her mind going dark and her nerves going numb. It wasn’t until she was alone with her thoughts that she realized she wouldn’t be the same, that her experiences have almost succeeded in destroying her- almost.

Despite the trauma and turbulence Ryder had been through, she found her life in another person. Her wife was her joy and her light, her best friend, her smile and blessing. Absolutely anything was worth having Suvi by her side, no matter what she had been through. All of her experiences had lead her to grow closer to Suvi. If Sara declined the proposal of Andromeda, she would’ve never married her best friend. She would’ve never learned to love herself. She’d still be just as empty.

“No. I’m like you. I think my old self was low key begging for something like this.” Sara muttered.

Suvi arched a brow, not quite understanding. “Begging for something like what, a new galaxy?”

“I mean, yeah, that, too.” Ryder answered and continued to clarify. “But also, I don’t think I realized how much I needed  _ this _ .” She said, slightly squeezing Suvi to her side. “You. I didn’t know I really needed a best friend like you. You’ve taught me a lot. And a lot of that, I desperately needed to learn.”

Doctor Anwar felt herself welcome the beginnings of a smile. “You’ve grown a lot, you know that? You’ve become a woman worth being proud of.”

Ryder felt the same effects of Suvi’s words. The corners of her mouth began to curl as she knew Suvi’s words were true, it just took her saying so for Sara to realize it.

“Remember what we talked about a few months back, before the wedding?” Sara questioned. 

“Well we talked a lot before we were married, so you’ll have to be more specific.” Suvi quipped.

Sara chuckled and cleared her throat. “I’m referring to the baby talk.” 

The redhead felt her heart jump to her throat. “Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?”

Ryder grinned to herself out of Suvi’s sight. She took a brief second to answer, nearly driving Suvi mad. “Let’s do it. Now, I mean.”

Suvi sat straight up with dilated eyes. “What?”

“Well, I mean, think about it. Now is the perfect time.” Sara sputtered and loaded up her explanations. “Our work has slowed down a lot. The longest we’ve been from Meridian was what, a month? Plus, My mom lives on Meridian, she can take care of the baby while we’re on duty. And your brother, he’s competent enough!”

As Sara kept on, she could see the uncertainty in her wife’s eyes. “Listen,” Sara said. “They say it takes a village to raise a child. We _ have _ a village. This  _ is  _ the perfect time. Let’s do it!”

Suvi’s voice was laced thick with nerves and hesitation, though she couldn’t deny her excitement. “Yeah?”

“Yes!” The blonde simpered at the very thought. “We have a good bit of work to do this week, but I’ll make sure we get an appointment with Lexi asap.”

“So we’re really going to do this, huh?” Suvi showed off a timid smile and thought about their future.

Ryder shared a warm smile. “Yes,” she answered. “We’re really going to do this.”

 

 

  
  



End file.
